The Closet Club
by Maelstrom2
Summary: Ryan runs a secret club for gay students at East High, which gets a very unexpected new member. Tryan slash
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my second fanfic, which will hopefully have more direction than my last! Once again, I don't own High School Musical or anything to do with them, only this story.

**General information for the story: Set after both of the films. Gabriella and Ryan have become really good friends. Jason is no longer on the basketball team (for reasons you will see soon). Hmm, can't think of any more information that you need. Oh, other than this is a Tryan. So if you don't like, don't read. Um…oh yeah, R & R please :D!**

The Closet Club 

Ryan Evans strutted through the corridors of East High; he smiled at all of the students who chose to stare at him and continued his power walk to his destination. Ryan hummed a show tune softly to himself while clicking his fingers with his right hand, since the summer musical last year he had grown a little taller and felt a lot more mature and sure of himself. He had stopped co-ordinating his clothes to match his sisters and now only wore hats when he felt like (which wasn't often).

Ryan heard a crash of a locker, so turned around to investigate. Sensing that the coast was clear, he slid into an old classroom and closed the door quietly behind him, unaware that somebody was following him.

Troy Bolton leaned away from the locker just in time to see Ryan enter the old classroom. He clutched onto his chest and breathed a huge sigh of relief that he had not been caught. He darted silently to the classroom door and put his ear to it. Nothing. Not a sound could be heard. Suddenly remembering about the janitor's closet that linked to the classroom, Troy bolted down the corridor and slid into the closet. The summer vacation had not only changed Ryan, but Troy as well. Troy was also a bit taller, and had his shoulder length hair cut a lot shorter. He crept through the janitors closet and peeked through the gap in the door. He could see the back of Ryan, who was in front of about ten teenagers. He got down onto all fours and leaned closer to the gap in the door, hoping to hear the conversation in the other room.

Ryan let out a sharp cough. "Ok everyone, lets make a start!" As soon as he made the announcement, everyone stopped their conversations instantly and diverted all of their attention to him. Ryan loved that he could do this; it was nice to get all of the attention for a change. He quickly scanned the room, stopping when he saw someone he hadn't seen there before. He let out his showbiz smile, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

"We have a new member everyone!" Everyone looked at the brown haired boy and smiled broadly, all applauding him. The boy looked a little bit embarrassed, but returned the smile anyway.

"What is your name new member?" Ryan asked

"Adam" answered the boy, who had now stood up. Seeing Ryan's gesture, he walked over to Ryan and stood next to him. Ryan took the boys hand and shook it, before returning to face the rest of the crowd.

"Please tell us a little about yourself Adam, don't worry about everyone here, we don't bite"

"Much…" scoffed a girl at the back, which caused a few of the crowd to giggle.

Adam began to introduce himself. Ryan listened intently to what his newest member had to say, after the brown haired boy had finished talking, Ryan motioned for Adam to retake his seat.

"Thank you very much for joining us at The Closet Club Adam. So now we should introduce ourselves to you. I'm Ryan Evans and I'm president of the club. The only rule we have here is that we do not broadcast the club to anyone, not everybody in this club is publicly known to be gay, so that is the way it shall stay until they decide otherwise. If people want to find out about the club they come to me. This club is a secret club, so nobody is allowed to know who is a member" Ryan spoke with such demand and confidence, showing everyone who was in charge. Troy stared with such captivation at the event that was unfolding, so captivated that he lost his balance and fell onto himself with a sharp thud.

Ryan turned around after hearing the noise that had interrupted him mid-sentence. He walked cautiously to the door, hearing the footsteps caused Troy's heart to beat rapidly. The blonde haired boy dramatically opened the door and looked at the contents of the closet. His eyes expanded at the shock of seeing Troy Bolton curled up in a ball on the floor but quickly composed himself and closed the door elegantly.

"Just the janitors mop" Ryan explained to the Closet Club crowd. "Anyways…where was I?"

The rest of the meeting went slow for both Troy and Ryan. Ryan tried his best to act normal, fighting the temptation to go into the closet and shout at Troy until he was red in the face and couldn't breathe any more. Deciding that probably wasn't the most tactful option, he continued to run the meeting with no further slip-ups. At the end of the meeting, the crowd began to usher out of the classroom and off the East High campus.

"Do you need any help with the chairs and tables Ryan?" Ryan's vice president, Jason asked. Ryan smiled back at the taller boy.

"No thanks Jason, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Take it easy" replied Jason, who slowly walked out of the room and down the corridor, leaving Ryan and his intruder alone in the classroom.

"You can come out now" Ryan said in an emotionless tone, while lining up the chairs and tables. The closet door slowly opened and Troy's face popped from around it. Ryan turned around to face the direction of his intruder and smiled

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

Sensing that it was safe to do so, Troy came into the classroom and shut the janitors closet behind him.

"I was curious" he boldly stated

Ryan sat on a table and looked straight into Troy's chocolate brown eyes. "About what this event was I'm assuming…"

Troy froze on the spot, he replied with a simple "No" but made no other movement. Ryan's smile dropped as he stared at the school's golden boy, who had just started to shake.

"Troy, are you alright?"

"Iwant tojoin yourclub" Troy confessed erratically, he squirmed and shuffled his feet.

"Well…your seat in the club can't be in a conveniently placed closet Troy. You'll have to sit out here with the normal people" Ryan rolled his eyes and jumped from the table he was sitting on.

"Uh, sure" the intruder stuttered, Ryan casually made his way out of the classroom. He turned around and smiled sweetly.

"See you here, I'm sure you already know the time and date" the blue eyed boy gave a coy wink and turned back on the spot, continuing to exit the school.

To Ryan's surprise, Troy turned up the following week. What was even more of a surprise was that Troy was back to his cool, casual self. Ryan treated Troy just like any other new member, giving him time to introduce himself to the rest of the gang, not that he needed much introducing of course. After a fun, relaxing half hour of conversation, the students started to file out of the classroom, informing each other of their weekend activities. Troy was about to leave when he saw Ryan and Jason tidying up the room. He turned on his feet and casually walked over to the pair.

"Hey guys, need any help?" Troy asked politely, giving them his trademark "Wildcats" smile

"No thanks, we got it covered" Ryan replied nonchalantly, closing a cardboard box and handing it to Jason "Are you ok to take this home Jason? It's pretty heavy"

"Not a problem, I'm pretty heavy" Jason chuckled "Well, have a good weekend guys!" he nodded his head and carried the box out of the room. Ryan picked up his bag and headed for the door, Troy following him.

"Ryan! Can I ask you something?" Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned around the face the older boy, plastering on a fake smile

"What is it Troy?" the younger boy asked sweetly.

"I just wanted to say thanks" Troy stated

"For?" Ryan questioned

"Not reacting, it was nice that nobody cared I was there"

"Nobody does care that you were there Troy" Ryan stated coldly and continued to walk down the corridor. Troy, left confused by the other boy's last statement, decided to catch up to him.

"Well, aren't you surprised I was there?" Troy asked. Ryan let out a small laugh

"Hardly! I've had my suspicions for a long time Bolton, I just didn't think you would be clever enough to find the Closet Club" Ryan started to strut down the corridor, hoping that he could lose Troy with a quickened pace. However, the annoyance easily caught up.

"But don't you think it's a big thing that I'm…"

"Don't flatter yourself Troy, I really don't care. No, I don't think it's a big deal that you're gay. I don't even think you're a big deal. Anyway, have a nice weekend Bolton…may I suggest you use it getting over yourself?" Ryan winked and let out a smug laugh before opening the big metal doors. He then ran over to his sisters pink convertible and jumped in the passengers seat.

"Ryan! How many times have I told you not to jump into my car?!" His sister Sharpay screamed

"Oh, because it's so hard to call the maid to clean the seats" Ryan replied sarcastically.

"It is hard Ryan" she put a hand on his shoulder "So. So. Hard" she looked straight into his eyes and put on a frown. She held the pose for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Ryan soon joined her in a chorus of laughter. The car jerked out of the school's car park and frantically sped out of the school grounds. Seeing the object of her affections standing on the corner of the road, she beeped the horn loudly and erratically waved.

"Bye Troy!!!!" She screamed. Troy squirmed and looked at the pink convertible passing by, he politely waved back and put on an awkward smile. He noticed Ryan in the passenger seat, who licked his lips and grinned. Troy gulped and turned away, hoping that they had sped off into the distance. Ryan laughed as his sister drove him back to their home.

"Good day I take it" Sharpay asked her brother

"Hmm, could have been better. Thank god the weekend is here!" Ryan relaxed into the passenger seat and closed his eyes. He smiled at the thought of all the fun things he had planned this weekend. There was shopping with Sharpay, shopping with Gabriella and golf with his father.

'All fun things…" Ryan thought 'and not a Troy Bolton in sight!'

**I think I'll leave this chapter for now. Mwahahahahahaha! R & R please ;;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two…still don't own High School Musical. Shame.**

Ryan woke up late Saturday morning to the sound of his radio alarm clock, which had gone off ten times already. He slapped the clock around a few times in search for the off button, finally succeeding. Creeping from underneath the duvet, he squinted at the light coming from the window and let out a small groan. His eyes darted back to the alarm clock when he noticed the time,

"Half past ten?!" Ryan groggily blurted out. He jumped out of bed and scuttled to the bathroom, quickly checking himself in the mirror he smiled at his bed hair before hopping into the shower. A quick lather, rinse and dry later, Ryan bolted down the stairs into the kitchen to find a selection of breakfast food already prepared for him. He looked across to see his father reading the newspaper. Mr Evans tipped the paper so that he could see his son; he smiled and motioned towards the food.

"Morning son, I was wondering when you were going to appear. I've cooked you breakfast."

"Thanks dad" Ryan sat down on the seat closest to his father and rested his elbows on the table "but I'm in a rush, I said I would meet Gabriella at the mall at eleven"

"Gabriella rung earlier, she says she's sorry to cancel so late but she forgot that she had volunteered to help Mrs Bolton with her garden. Have some orange juice" Ryan's dad ordered, passing him the carton

"When did she ring?" Ryan enquired; he had started to calm down after his frantic rush

"About an hour ago…Ryan, elbows off the table" Mr Bolton instructed

Ryan quickly took his elbows off the table and crossed his arms "How come you didn't wake me?"

"I thought you would have wanted the extra lie in"

"Well I didn't dad! Eurgh! My plans are ruined! Ryan quickly munched on a breakfast muffin and gulped down a glass of orange juice before jumping out of the chair and stomping back upstairs. Mr Evans casually flicked through another page of his newspaper and sighed

"Whoever said big business was complicated clearly isn't a family man…"

Ryan trudged into his room and sighed heavily "Great…that's my morning plans ruined!" He dived onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Now what am I going to do?"

At that moment, Sharpay popped her head around Ryan's door.

"Morning! Or what's left of it!" she grinned

"Hrmph…morning" Ryan grumbled. Sharpay jumped into view and posed.

"What you being such a grumpy guts for?" She jumped onto the bed and lay next to him

"Gabriella can't go to the mall today, she has to help the Bolton's" Ryan jeered.

"Awww" Sharpay teased, "So now you've got nothing to do?"

"Yup" Ryan curtly responded

"Hmmmm…well…here's an idea…" Sharpay grinned

"I'm listening" Ryan said solemnly, not really paying complete attention. He started to inspect his fingernails.

"Dance practise! Now!" She sprung off her brother's bed and hurled him off with her. She then dragged him down to their private dance studio with little resistance.

Sharpay was right. An hour of dance practise had really cheered Ryan up. The siblings skipped back to their rooms to get changed for golf with their parents. He chuckled to himself about his sister lecturing him on how many of his moves were out of time. He didn't believe that for one second. After selecting a casual but smart ensemble from his wardrobe, he joined his parents at the golf course. He would of course have to wait another half an hour for his sister to work out what would suit her aura for today. They started on the practise green so that they could wait for her, Ryan didn't mind waiting, he felt that he would have a good game today after observing his practise swings.

"Good swing Ryan!" Mrs Evans cheered before attempting a shot herself.

"Oh that reminds me Ryan, I invited one of your little school friends to join us today" Mr Evans informed

"…and who might that be exactly?" Ryan sceptically asked, none of his friends were that good at golf to play with his family. Suddenly he heard a familiar screech:

"TROY!!!!" His sister shrieked, Ryan turned around to see his sister practically waving her arm off. He then turned to the side to see an unfortunately familiar face.

"Troy…" the blonde haired boy groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Do I really need this?' Ryan thought.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Evans" Troy said politely, shaking both their hands firmly. He turned to face Ryan and gave him a coy smile "Hey Ryan". Ryan could feel the venom seething from himself but thought that this was the time nor the place.

"Hey Bolton" Ryan returned the smile. To Ryan's relief, they were quickly joined by his sister, who took control of the conversation.

It didn't take long for Ryan to get irritated by the game of golf. His parents constantly chatted happily with Troy, asking him about the colleges he was applying to and how his basketball team were doing.

"Jeez!" Ryan said under his breath to his sister "It's like the son they never had…"

"Ryan!" Sharpay nudged her brother in the side "Mom and Dad are just being polite, they aren't trying to swap their children!" She ran up to her parents and Troy, eagerly trying to gain the young Bolton's attention. Ryan rolled his eyes and rested his golf club on the back of his shoulders, following behind the rest of the group slowly. He could tell it was his sister's turn due to the excessive posing she was doing before lining up to the ball. With one swift swing, the club flew out of her hand and plopped into the water hazard, scaring a stray duck that was floating nearby. Ryan burst out laughing which caused Sharpay to turn around and glare at him angrily. Troy had also turned around to smile at him, but Ryan was already looking in another direction to avoid his sister's death gaze.

"Hmmm…good swing princess" Mr Evans commented "but next time, maybe keep a hold of the club"

"Gee…thanks dad" Sharpay replied sarcastically, she flashed a look at her brother who was still giggling like a small school child. "Whatever…" she commented as she strutted to the next hole.

The group ventured to the clubhouse after their golfing adventure. The Evans' parents were still flowing in conversation with Troy, much to Ryan's dismay. He silently followed the conversation, nodding at appropriate times and rolling his eyes whenever his dad and mom praised Troy for doing whatever he talked about.

"So Troy, are you busy tomorrow? We've really got to practise for the next musical" Sharpay pleaded

"Umm…sure" Troy smiled politely after pausing for a second. He felt awkward to reject Sharpay in front of her parents.

"But Shar, we were gonna go to the mall tomorrow!" Ryan reminded

"The mall ain't going anywhere son" Mrs Evans informed her son. Ryan stared at his mum and gave her a confused look

"What?" he blurted out

"We can always rehearse another time if you're busy" Troy stated, hoping that it would get him out of a rehearsal with the prima donna

"Don't be silly!" Sharpay exclaimed, "We can go to the mall again" she gently nudged her brother "right?"

Ryan sighed, "Of course" he plastered a fake smile on his face, hoping his reaction would be acceptable.

After politely excusing himself, Ryan ran back to his bedroom as fast as he could. Out of breath, he fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone and once retrieved, he found a close friends' number and clicked the call button.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end of the line

"Jason! Troy is ruining my life!!!!" Ryan screamed down the phone

"Woah! Sharpay could you put your brother on please" Jason teased

"Whatever, seriously. This guy is killing me"

"What has he done now?" Jason asked. He decided to sit down on his study chair, sensing that he was going to be on the phone for a while.

"Well, let's see. Apart from the fact that he seems to destroy everything that is mine, not a lot!" Ryan seethed. Jason laughed

"Ry…how has he destroyed everything that is yours?"

"Well he invaded Drama Club, he's probably going to take the Closet Club from me and now he's at my house charming the pants off my family"

"Ok, Ryan, you're going to have to breathe" Jason reminded, firing elastic bands at a nearby wall. He could hear Ryan panting through the line. "Besides, I doubt he is doing any of this on purpose"

"It's hardly a coincidence that all these things have happened to me, he's out to get me I swear" Ryan informed, biting his nails.

"Dude…you're taking this way too far. Now I don't know about Drama Club but there's only one reason why he would join the Closet Club"

"How do you know? He might have other, sinister reasons"

Jason rolled his eyes; "I really don't think Troy is smart enough to have sinister reasons for anything"

"Ok then, but still! It's like he's constantly around with his corny smile and his tacky charm and eurgh!" Ryan shuddered at the thought of him.

"Oh come on! He's not that bad. I used to play basketball with him and he was always nice and friendly. Plus, he's not that bad on the eyes either…"

"He's not that attractive, hrmph. Anyways, I'm sorry for bothering you. I had to get that off my chest."

"No problems" Jason grinned as one of the elastic bands he fired flew into his waste paper bin that he was now aiming at.

"Take care, I'll see you Monday" Ryan reminded

"You too, bye!"

"Bye…" Ryan ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He turned around to leave his bedroom but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Troy?!"

**Mini-cliff hanger for you here . I hope to get the next chapter finished soon so bare with me : ). Again, please could you R&R? Thankoo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am ever so sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I've had quite a heavy workload and haven't found the time for myself the past few months. Anyway, with no further ado, here is the next chapter! **

Troy simply turned around and left Ryan's room without a trace of noise or emotion.

"Troy?!" Ryan called again, almost in confusion. Why would he want Troy to come back? The young Evans thought to himself that he only called out in politeness, it was probably for the best that Troy knew that Ryan hated him. He took a deep sigh and dropped his phone onto the bed.

"Great weekend…" he muttered to himself

Monday couldn't arrive fast enough. Despite the reputation, Monday was Ryan's favourite day. He got to spend English gossiping with Gabriella and usually spent most of Science goofing around with Chad (who he was paired with at the start of the year, despite both boys being reluctant to work with each other. To both Ryan and Chad's surprise, they actually had a lot in common and now get on like a house on fire). Ryan usually spent Monday lunchtime in the auditorium practising audition pieces with his sister and today was no exception. They went through a few scenes of their favourite plays and Sharpay even gave Ryan some of the limelight!

The main reason that Ryan loved Mondays though was after school. Every Monday after school Ryan ran a 'Closet Club' clinic, where members could drop in for a chat and maybe talk about any problems they were having. Ryan loved counselling and even liked the idea of one day having a career in it. Laying back on a swivel chair with his hands behind he head, he closed his eyes and let out a huge Cheshire cat grin. Nothing could destroy his Monday. Nothing.

"Hey…" came a husky but cheery voice from the entrance of the room. Ryan opened his eyes slowly to meet with the eyes of the one and only Troy Bolton. His grin slowly disappeared and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape.

"Oh…" Ryan forced out. 'Well…if anything was going to ruin my day it might as well be the champion' Ryan venomously thought.

"Sorry, are you busy?" Troy asked, looking around to see if Ryan was alone

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' The blonde haired boy thought. However,

"Nope, not at all!" was what automatically came out of his mouth. He mentally scolded himself for not being able to think of an excuse under pressure. Ryan had never felt more awkward in his life; he had managed to avoid Troy all day and now he had to actually force conversation with him. "How can I help you?" He courteously asked through gritted teeth.

Troy took the seat opposite from him and blinked slowly in thought; as if he was trying to work out what he should actually say. "I wanted to ask something," he stated

"Well Bolton, you've come to the right place. Ask whatever you like and I can find out some information for you" Ryan almost sang with his plastered on smile, he wondered how Troy could not sense how obviously fake he was being.

"I actually wanted to ask a question about you" Troy corrected. Ryan raised his eyebrows in moderate interest.

"Ask away…" Ryan welcomed

"Why don't you like me?" Troy asked, almost in the way that a small child would ask. Ryan became taken aback by the directness of Troy's direct question, but after a few seconds of thought, he smiled devilishly at his patient.

"You can't stand it that there's someone around this school that doesn't like you, can you?"

"I just don't get what I've ever done to bother you" Troy stated, frowning. Ryan became irritated by Troy's reaction. The puppy dog eyes and cute face tactic was not going to work on an Evans.

"Troy…" Ryan breathed heavily "you just annoy me some times, actually, a lot of the time. I just can't seem to get away from you, I mean, you are everywhere! Then there's the musical that you stole from me and my sister, and the 'Closet Club' which you're probably going to take away from me. Then there's also the fact that everyone I am close to here thinks the sun shines out of your backside and talk about you all the time. Heck! Even my mom talks about you all the time!" Ryan would have carried on the rant if he had not been interrupted by Troy, who looked a little bit angry.

"Do you really think that I have purposefully gone out to irritate you?"

"No. You know Bolton, I just hate the fact that you're perfect. In fact, I'm jealous of you. There you go, I said it. Jealous….of you" Ryan blurted out. He put a hand to his mouth when he realised what he had said. Troy raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"You think I'm perfect?"

"Alright, get over it" Ryan rolled his eyes

"Sorry, it's just that nobody has ever said anything like that to me before. Just so you know though, I'm anything but perfect, but you'll realise that for yourself soon enough" Troy got up from his chair and looked at Ryan for a few seconds before making an exit from the room.

"Anyway, thanks Ry. I hope that we can be friends some day"

And with that, he was gone. Ryan stared at the empty doorway for a while, still trying to take in what had just happened. Had the East High wonder boy Troy Bolton just shown insecurity?

A moment later, Sharpay bounded into the room "Heya Ryan! How's your afternoon been?"

Ryan simply laughed off the question "Could have been worse!"

"Any gossip?" Sharpay interrogated

"I wish…" her brother sighed

"Well, I've got the best piece of gossip ever! I'll tell you in the car" She jangled her keys and smiled brightly, causing her younger brother to laugh.

"Alright then, let's go!"

"Ok gang, tonight is the night we have been waiting for all month!" Ryan announced to a chorus of cheers

"Tonight?" Troy whispered to Jason, clearly not having a clue what Ryan was talking about

"We're all going clubbing tonight, Ryan managed to sweet talk the owners, he invited you surely?"

"Not yet…" Troy frowned

"Don't worry, he must have forgotten" Jason reassured

"Yeah…that's probably it"

Jason gave an assuring smile and turned to face Ryan again, who was really getting into his public speech. After the meeting, Troy rose from his seat quickly and paced over to the blonde haired blue eyed leader

"Hey Troy, did you enjoy the meeting?" Ryan asked with a sound of caring and also a hint of authority

"It was alright," Troy stated, knowing that it would wipe the fake superior smile off the leaders face "How come you didn't invite me to come clubbing tonight?"

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry Troy, I completely forgot" Ryan confessed, sensing the doubtful look on the young Bolton's face he hastily added "Honest. All events are open to all Closet Club members, you know that"

"Well…if you forgot then that's fair enough. I guess I'll see you tonight" Troy smiled and winked, which sent shivers through Ryan's bones

'Eurgh, Creep!' he thought, "See ya at eight Troy!" Ryan rolled his eyes once Troy had turned around, the thought of acting like his sister around the Wildcat disgusted him from head to toe.

Nightfall approached quickly for Ryan. He was so excited for tonight; it was the first time he had been on the scene for a while. Being laden with work and extra rehearsals for the next musical had really taken a strain on his social life. Studying himself in front of his full-length mirror, he let out a coy smile and pulled a rather cheesy pose.

"I see we have a winner!" Sharpay announced from the bedroom door

"Yup!" Ryan proudly announced, "Outfit number four has won the pleasure of accompanying me this evening"

Sharpay scoffed, "You're so sad sometimes…" she giggled and then ducked to avoid a hat missile that was aimed directly at her

"Whatever, at least I haven't already got my wedding planned out" the younger brother retorted

"Oh you love the plan, you're just jealous that you can't wear the dress…" Sharpay stuck out her tongue

"I could, and I'd do it more justice than you" Ryan replied, also mimicking his sisters tongue action

"Hrmph! Look after yourself tonight, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you"

"Don't worry, I can look after myself" Ryan smiled and kissed his sister before exiting the room "Don't wait up for me!" he grinned and skipped down the stairs, closing the front door with a massive slam.

Ryan arrived late at the club. Flashing a wide smile, he glided past the bouncer and entered the club, immediately spotting Jason, who looked a little bit irritated.

"Hey Jason" The blonde greeted "are you ok?"

"Yeah, but just for the record, you can't be fashionably late for an event you organized!" Jason informed

"I'm so, so sorry" Ryan charmed "I didn't mean to, I honestly lost track of time" he let out a coy grin, which turned his friends frown into a smile

"I hate that your smile gets you out of everything, you know that?" Jason laughed, Ryan joined in with a devilish giggle

"Yup! That's why I use it! Let me get you a drink to make up" he put an arm around Jason and guided him to the bar, where the rest of the Closet Club were. Greeted with his typical positive reception, Ryan started to make small talk with some of the members. While talking, he couldn't help but notice Troy laughing and messing about with an attractive guy.

"Hey, who is that guy joking about with Troy?" Ryan asked the girl he was talking to

"Oh, that's James. He's in my calculus class, really nice guy. Incredibly funny as well!"

"Wonderful…" Ryan dryly responded

"Yeah! He says he's going to make an effort to come the Closet Club from now on, isn't that great?!" The girl commented, unaware of Ryan's dripping sarcasm.

"Yeah…" Ryan took a large swig of his drink and exhaled loudly "I think that's great"

"Are you alright?" his friend asked, "You know, if you just told him how you feel I'm sure you could get with Troy"

"How I feel? I can't stand him! He knows I can't stand him! I don't want to get with Troy!" Ryan exclaimed

"Course you don't…" Ryan's friend replied "I need the toilet, I'll talk to you later" she brushed past Ryan, who was still visibly angry

**Well, there's another chapter. I am so sorry for the time it's taking me to update…I've got so much work to do at the moment that I can't see me setting deadlines for this story ;; . However, I will try my best :D! Please R&R with any suggestions or comments about the story. I will take any criticism or advice on board!**


End file.
